Unfortunate Event
by C.H.E.A.R
Summary: Back off," he looked at him for a second then she tried to make a break for it: she kicked him and began pulling away, but his grip got tight. "Calleigh!" he yelled. CaKe & a little bit of HC - Sequel is made


This was written like last year December I think and I have already written a sequel so read it, review it and look out for the sequel!

Horatio arrived at DNA to find Calleigh talking privately with Valera and secretly began to listen:

"Come on, Valera, what did the results say?"

"I'm sorry, Calleigh, but I've been told not to reveal any information to you." She glared at the analyst.

"Give me the paper," she ordered.

"No, Calleigh."

"Give it to me," her voice raised higher as the other woman prevented her from getting the results.

"No, it's Lieutenant's orders..."

"I don't care!" she almost got violent.

"Ladies, please," Horatio finally spoke. She angrily made her way towards the door but he stopped her. "Calleigh, don't go any further." Once again she made an attempt to leave, then he held her arm. She stared at him with intense eyes. "I need you to tell me what's going on."

"Let go of my hand, please."

"No, I can't let you run away, not again." An officer became alert of the arguement and stood close by.

"Let me go, I won't tell you," she commanded.

"Calleigh, let me help you."

"Lieutenant?" the officer called out.

"Back off," he looked at him for a second then she tried to make a break for it: she kicked him and began pulling away, but his grip got tight. "Calleigh!" he yelled.

"Stop, let me go, Horatio!" she pleaded while the two struggledto the ground, "Please stop, someone help, he's hurting me, someone help, please!" Everyone around just stared helplessly at her in the Lieutenant's arms twisting and turning. Was he really hurting her? Was it arrest? Nobody wanted to intervene with the boss.

"Mam, calm down please, Calleigh, I'm trying to help you."

"Leave me alone! No, you can't help, no!" she got so aggresive in fighting him, that she accidentally hit her arm into the door jam and broke her arm! She screamed so hard that she went completely silent. Horatio realized and finally let her arm go and pressed her face into his chest. Sadly he glanced up at the officer, "Get an ambulance, with ya?" He took off immediately. Her loud screaming was muffled by his dress shirt as he slowly rubbed her back.

"Alright, alright, take it easy now. It's gonna be okay," he reassured.

Soon the paramedics came and transported her to the hospital.

Horatio didn't want to cause another tantrum so he patiently waited until the next day.

The elevator doors opened and out came Calleigh. She was calm but unsettled and had a blue cast on her right arm in a sling. Nervously she looked around searching.

"Calleigh?" he touched her from behind startling her. Eric saw how pale her face was and it startled him, too. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, Eric, have you seen Horatio?"

"He's um, let me take you to him." Lots of persons stared as they walked down the hall to one of the interrougation rooms. The door opened and Horatio glanced up at them from his phone.

"Yes, I'm gonna have to get back to you on that, okay," he hung up and remained staring at her. For a while she froze in the spot, embarrassed of what occured the day before. Eric shut the door and walked away. Slowly she neared him and took a seat in front of him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

"Like an idiot and like I'm not me anymore... I'm so stupid."

"No, don't say that..."

"Yes I am, I shouldn't have acted the way I did yesterday," her tears dripped onto the table.

"Calleigh, the reason you acted like that was to tell me that something was wrong. You're not stupid." Silence fell for a few seconds then he questioned, " I need you to tell me exactly what happened."

"Horatio, I, I," she glanced down, "I was raped." In an instant she faced him again. His reaction was sudden and unlike the usual expression.

"When did this happen?" She took a deep breathe then replied, "Two nights ago." Before he could say she added, "but it was weird."

"Explain, 'weird' to me."

"I remember it as a dream, a nightmare that wouldn't stop, my room got blury, like I was drunk - and I counldn't do anything to stop him."

"Were you able to see his face face?"

"No, I counld't, but his voice," she froze right there.

"What did he say?" She closed her eyes and winced. "Did you recognize his voice?" Then she began weeping with little sound. "Calleigh, do you know his voice?"

"I-I-I'm not sure."

"Calleigh, you need to tell me." She looked at him then answered, "I, I, think it's Jake's."

"I'm going to have to ask him then," Horatio got up immediately and headed for the door.

"No, Horatio, no come back, I'm not sure!" she covered her face in shame. A few seconds later Natalia noticed her alone and joined her.

"Calleigh," she stooped in front of her, "it's okay, you know Horatio's just doing his job. He's gonna try and get who did this." As the colleague reassured her, the boss went looking for Jake. Paula, at the desk, said she hadn't seen him all day, so he got him on the phone:

"Yeah, Jake I have to speak with you..." he turned around to see him step out of the elevator with the phone at his ears. They both hung up and he walked up to him.

"Hey, morning, H.. You said you wanted to talk about something." Jake questioned with a pleasant face.

"Yes, now follow me," he replied sternly heading down the hall.

"Hey, um, is it urgent, 'cause I was gonna see Calleigh, you know, say 'hi' first," he followed at a speedy pace behind him.

"That's who we'll be talking about."

"What, wait did something happen?" He paniced when there wasn't an answer and ran ahead into the interrogatio room. There she was huddled over in a chair: broken arm in a sling with face in hands sobbing. "Calleigh?" he rushed over to her, Natalia jumped out of the way. The victim became frightened staring into his worried face. He tookher palm in his, "Oh my gosh, what happened? And you're crying, did some one do this to you?"

"Hey!" Horatio yelled from the door. Jake quickly looked behind then back aat her. "Get away from her." It was all so confusing to him as he watched her begin gasping suddenly, just from his touch. Slowly he rose, letting go of her hand, "Calleigh... baby?"

"Come on, Jake," Horatio called once more and he followed him into another room.

The suspect sat in a chair at one side of the table, the Lieutenant stood at the other.

"Horatio, what's going on?"

"Calleigh was raped two nights ago."

"What! ... Who would do something so horrible, she'd never hurt anyone?"

"I've been pionted in a direction, leading to you." Jake was totally shocked and got very offended by this.

"Huh? But, Horatio that's insane amd you know it! I would never do that to her - Horatio, I'm in love with her."

"Yeah, maybe you lover her too much..."

"Well, where's the evidence, huh? You once told me: 'Let the theory match your evidence not the evidence match your theory'."

"Jake," he leaned over the table, peering into his eyes, "did you rape her?"

"No, I did not, rape, Calleigh." He gave a slow and shaky responce because his voice broke and tears filled his eyes. A moment of silence went and the boss assured, "I believe you." Jake stormed out of the room leaving Horatio to think.

A while later he went back to Calleigh. Natalia had left her alone with her head on the table. It was so quiet, almost like the dead of night. He went besdie her and called, "Calleigh," but hse didn't respond. So he touched her on the shoulder and their eyes met: his were concerned and hers were watery and tired.

"Did you do a rape kit at the hospital?" In a few seconds she nodded. "Okay, um - I'm gonna need to process your apartment. If that's okay with you?" Once more she gave a nod. "Do you, have somewhere to stay?"

"A friend's house," she answered then looked down frowning. He softly rubbed her back and said, "Hang in there."

The door to the apartment opened and they came in. It was neat and tidy it seemed almost too perfect, like nothing had happened. Calleigh had a beautiful place, very clean. Natalia stood in front of Eric looking around.

"Let's get started," Eric locked the door. They began to process: she was in the kitchen and he was in the small living room. A while later Natalia walked over to him, "All I've got is smudges and very few ridged detail. You?"

"Same thing here," he said, while dusting.

"These prints could very well be Calleigh's."

"Yeah or the rapist's." He quipped but not as loud. Moving from the coffee table, they entered the unlocked bedroom.

"The bed's unmade. I doubt she'd sleep in there again after what happened," she rested her kit down and began bagging the sheets. Eric used his flashlight running it along surfaces. Soon he came upon a picture of the couple hugging with smiles on their faces. "You know, Horatio questioned Jake," she said right on cue as he saw the photo, "I think he was a little hard on him."

"But Horatio has to be, in order to know if someone is lying," he moved towards the sliding doors of the balcony.

"But, you don't think it was him, do you?"

"No," he replied in a low whisper.

"What is it?" she saw him staring at the frame of the transparent door. Looking back at her he answered, "the lock, it's broken."

Patiently he waited at the receptionist's desk. Thinking to himself when he heard: "Lieutenant?" He looked forward to see her, "Doctor."

"You called and said you wanted to speak with me."

"Ah yes, um it's about Calleigh Duquesne, you performed a rape kit yesterday."

"I'm not allowed to discuss that with anyone, it's confidential..."

"Yes I understand, but I'm working the case, I need to know if you collected any evidence."

"Okay," she walked off and he followed, "there wasn't much, it was a day after her rape. No bruses, but I could tell she had intercoarse recently. Anything existing evidence was probably wiped away before she came to see me."

"Thank you, doctor," he stopped in his tracks as she went away and sighed.

Back in his office, Horatio sat behind his desk, recalling what she had told him: '... it was wierd... a nightmare that wouldn't stop... blury... like I couldn't stop him...'

"H.?" Eric knocked on the door. This broke his concentration.

"Yeah, come," he said and he joined him, "What've you got?"

"Natalia is in DNA and AFIS is running prints. So far I got Calleigh and Jake's DNA, but we're still working on it. So uh, where's Calleigh?"

"Um, Eric, she's at a friend's house right now."

"H., what's up, you got that look on your face."

"I think, she was drugged."

"You mean she was unconcious?"

"Not entirely, Eric, she told me that she felt drunk and her room seemed blury."

"That's why she wasn't able to see his face."

"She did hear a voice, but I don't wanna put her throught this again."

"Maybe she could describe it to us to help find the guy..."

"No," Horatio disagreed, "let's just rely on the evidence." He stood up and walked pass Eric out of his office.

As he made his way down the pathway outside the building, he took his shades off and began staring. It was her. Her body sat limp on the bench with her head down, soaking up the six o' clock sun while hugging a sweater.

"Mam?" he called. In fright she glanced up. "Is everything okay?"

"Um, I was actually coming to see you." He perched on the seat beside her and rested his glasses down.

"I'm listening."

"How's the case going?"

"No suspects, but we're getting there. Why don't you go and rest at your friend's place?"

"I can't."

"You look tired."

"(Sigh) I am, but I'm not able to sleep, knowing that a rapist is out there - women are unsafe and, I can't do anything to stop it."

"Don't beat yourself up, Calleigh. I'm gonna get an officer to take you back to your friend's house, okay?" he said as his phone rang. "Excuse me - Horatio - I'll be there in a sec. - Calleigh, stay right here, I'll send the officer." She nodded and watched as he ran off leaving her.

Natalia came towards him as he stepped out of the elevator.

"You have the results?"

"I got Calleigh's DNA, also Jake's, but there is another unknown donor, XY."

"There was no hit on codis?"

"No."

"But I got one," Eric joined them and explained, "AFIS says that the fingerprints on the balcony door are a match to Marc Reid. Dispatch is on its way here with him."

"Wow," Natalia said, "um, guys, I gotta run back to DNA now, but good luck!" she left them.

"Thanks," Eric replied. Then out of the blue came the victim herself. "Calleigh?"

"What are you still doing here?" You can't be in here right now," the boss warned sharply.

"Sorry, you left your shades on the bench," she kindly gave them to him.

"Thanks, now leave before..." he left sentence unfinished because her eyes suddenly enlarged: someone was speaking rudely behind her. Slowly she turned around to face the voice of the enemy. Soon they realized what was happening and Horatio took charge.

"Calleigh, Calleigh," he called as her body was frozen on the spot, her eyes perceiving the unknown sight of which this familiar voice came from, "officer, please take her out of here!"

"Yes , Sir," the man in brown obeyed and quickly led her into the elevator. H. saw the hurt developing in her features and the doors closed.

"Eric, this is our guy," Horatio headed off to the interrogation room followed by him.

The two entered the room and sstood at the oppostie sideof the black table. Frank fought with the suspect to get him to sit the slammed him straight into the seat. The sargent stepped back near the door allowing them to start.

Horatio stared with narrowed eyes at the man, or from his point of view the nasty selfish monster that raped his dear colleague. Marc glared back at him with his dark blue eyes, his black hair fell to the back of his neck and he was in his mid - thirties.

"So what's this about...?"

"I, ASK THE QUESTIONS," Horatio sharply corrected, "then you provide me with the answers... Where were you tow nights ago?"

"And why should that be your business?"

"The right question is: Did you rape my CSI?"

"Hell no! I was chillin' at ma' friend's house."

"So how did your finger prints end up on the balcony door of her apartment?!" Eric threw the picture of it to him. "This means you broke in and raped her."

"All that means is that I broke in - no rape."

"So you admit to being there. I got biologicals on her bed, which I am guessing, belong to you," the boss said, "the funny thing is that, you didn't care about leaving evidence, because you drugged her. But guess what, she remembered." The moment went silent and he dazed down to the table.

"Why?" Eric asked.

"I've seen so many beautiful women in my life. This one, was the best of all - I had never done a blonde before. It was easy: break in - grab her from behind - dose her - threw her down onto the bed. I watched her drift away, she was harmless, then I took advantage og her..."

"Get him out," Horatio ordered Frank, who cuffed him. He continued, "at first she screamed, but then moaned, STOP, STOP, just begging for more..." Soon his voice faded. Eric covered his mouth in complete disgust.

"It's over, Eric, it's over."

The anticipation nearly killed her. Constantly she paced back and forth with her hand tucked into the sling as if her hands were crossed. Oh she wondered what was going on on the floor above her.

"Miss, I think you should sit down," the officer offered.

"No, I can't, I have to know..." The elevater opened and out came Horatio. Instantly she stopped moving and gasped staring in his direction, her eyes widened as she wnet up to him.

"Horatio?" she moaned in weepish tone.

"We got him," he said solidly.

"We got him," Calleigh was so amazed that she repeated the sentence and froze.

"He'll never hurt another woman again."

"Thank you so much, Horatio..." she threw her arms round him.

"You know I'm just doing my job." Suddenly she heard his voice from across the hall; she saw Jake behind her. "What's wrong?" he asked after seeing her reaction towards his presence.

"I, I don't know what to say to him."

"Calleigh, don't worry. He's your friend." Two seconds later she nodded and turned away. In no time the two were facing each other. Jake glanced down on her saying nothing, this made her uncomfortable and look away. He cupped her cheek feeling the water on her face and seeing it glisten in her eyes. Then he embraced her softly, wrapping his warm arms around her.

THE END!!! please leave reviews!


End file.
